


Therapy After the Fight

by decaffienateddefendorduck



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienateddefendorduck/pseuds/decaffienateddefendorduck
Summary: After the preview for “Nuke kids on the Block” Episode 4.4*written before and after seeing the episode.  [Words in brackets are from the episode]





	Therapy After the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I could tell they needed to talk, so I wrote it. And then included some of what they said in the actual episode.

Paige has been angry at Happy for being the third wheel on her dates with Walter. Toby finally realizes that he needs to find out why Happy has been hanging out with them instead of him.

Just as Paige and Happy are about to get into another verbal battle, Toby puts his hand on Happy’s shoulder.

“Can I take my wife home?” He asks this tentatively, not wanting her to start yelling at him.

His interruption diffused whatever fight was in Happy when she looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. She didn’t realize that she had been actively ignoring him until this moment.

“Uh, sure.” Looking away from his pain she noticed Paige again, and the angry look still on the waitresses face annoyed Happy again. “We’ll pick this up again tomorrow, Dineen.”

“We won’t have to pick this up again if you spend time in your relationship instead of mine.” Paige spat back. Happy made a move toward Paige, but Toby was quick to grab her around the waist mid-lunge and pull her toward her work bench. Paige wasn’t exactly sure Happy wouldn’t hit her, so she was glad Toby intervened and took off in the opposite direction.

“Do you need any of your stuff at home tonight?” Toby asked Happy. He would normally use one of his nicknames for her, but didn’t want to incur the wrath that was still roiling off of her in Paige’s direction.

Again, when Happy looked at Toby, she saw what her recent actions were doing to him and suddenly the anger was gone. “No, let’s just go.” She extricated herself from his hold and started toward the parking lot.

“I’m just getting my satchel,” Toby called, heading to his desk. She didn’t stop to wait for him, but he knew she was just getting herself away from the Paige situation. She did wait for him in the truck, though, with the engine running. He barely had time to close the door before she started driving in her usual reckless way. Toby chose not to comment on it this evening.

Happy drove them straight home, parked and went up to their apartment without a word or a glance in Toby’s direction. Now that she was thinking about how she’d been treating him, she was starting to feel major amounts of guilt. Once inside she went straight to the bedroom to put on pajamas. Toby didn’t follow her, he just laid down on the couch after he followed her inside and locked up for the night.

When she returned to the living room, she looked at him for the first time since they left work. She stopped in the middle of the room and waited for him to acknowledge her. When she didn’t notice him moving at all, she decided to try to diffuse the seriousness of whatever therapy session she was in for with a little humor.

“You’re in my place, Doc. I’m supposed to be the one on the couch, right? Since you’re about to psychoanalyze my behavior of the past few weeks?” The joke she was going for didn’t get a response from the prone Doctor. “I’m ready for you to tell me why I’ve been hanging around with Paige and Walt instead of you.” Still getting no response she continued, “You usually love this stuff,” she mused at the still unresponsive shrink.

“Happy,” Toby started, “a long time ago you told me not to shrink you, and I try really hard not to do that. I know I make observations when I see things that you don’t, but I really try. So, I’m not going to shrink you tonight, but I do want to try out some new therapy.”

“What therapy will we be doing if it’s not you psychoanalyzing me?” She was still standing awkwardly in the middle of their living room, staring at him while he stared at the ceiling. 

“A different kind than I have ever used. I think it’s some therapy I need. When babies are born prematurely, hospitals have started giving them kangaroo care. Mothers hold the babies skin to skin to establish a human connection. I feel like I need that tonight.” Toby was still staring at the ceiling, but he didn’t miss her scoffing exhale.

“Sure you do, you’re just trying to get my shirt off, like always.” Happy turned and was heading away when Toby spoke again.

“No, I don’t need skin to skin contact, though I do love it,” he added a little suggestively. “I just need you, close to me. Please, come and lay on me.” He finally took his gaze from the ceiling and turned his pleading eyes on her. She moved toward the couch, dragging her feet in an overly dramatic fashion. When her legs were touching the couch, she looked down at his pleading eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh as she climbed onto him, placing her head on his heart.

Toby wrapped his arms around her and said, “You’re a little tense, can you take a couple of deep breaths for me?”

“You said this wasn’t a therapy session, well not a usual one,” she accused.

“Breathing is a part of normal life; it’s not specific to therapy. Come on, deep breath in.” Happy complied. “And a nice exhale. There, now you’re getting looser.”

“I thought you weren’t doing this to get me in bed.” Happy felt like she should probably be struggling to get off of him, but she was starting to relax into him and it felt nice, so she stayed.

“Humor is not your specialty, but that was pretty good. I meant, your muscles are loosening. I’d like to tell you a story,” Toby said in a very soothing voice.

“I don’t like when you turn my life into a fairy tale.”

“That’s not what I’m doing. I’m just trying to let you see my perspective on our current situation. And if I make it a story, it makes it easier for you to hear about your life, so you externalize the events instead of internalizing them and you don’t start to feel like I’m attacking you, which I’m not. This is another reason why I wanted this physical contact, so I can try to convey through our physical connection that I love you and will be here with you even through the hard times.”

Happy snuggled into him, trying to get a little more comfortable since they were apparently going to be here for a while. “Okay, Doc, start your story.”

“There once was a girl, whose mother died during childbirth. It was not the girl’s fault, at the time there was nothing that could have been done. And as an aside, I have studied your mother’s case and every potential way that you could go through similar situations. I have prepared contingencies for every possible problem so you will not have a similar fate. Just FYI.”

Happy looked up at him. “Really? How did you get her file?”

“I am a world renowned psychiatrist. I just have to dangle the right degree in front of the right person on staff and I can get just about anything from any hospital. I’m not being arrogant here, it’s just a fact. And I wanted to allay any fears you might have, since you haven’t had the best luck with family situations in the past.”

“Wow, I can’t believe you did that for me. Thank you.” She reached up and kissed him before settling back down and waiting for him to continue his story.

“Of course. You know I love you, right? I would do anything for you.”

Happy just gripped him tighter.

“Back to the story?” Toby asked. Happy made an affirmative noise so Toby continued. “So, this special girl was so intelligent that her grieving father had a hard time keeping up with her. This caused him to make a regrettable choice, thinking that another family would be better for her, that they would give her better opportunities than he could possibly provide for her. He took her to an orphanage and she went on to see the worst life could offer a child. Families using children for a paycheck, adults who were clearly less intelligent than our girl was and who were unable to accept her help to better their circumstances. These families gave her up again and again. She was left in a group home because the adults there told her she wasn’t normal. Not a healthy upbringing for any child.”

“But this special girl was able to make it through, age out of the system and eventually find a place where she belongs. She found a boss who cared that she showed up and worked every day, and he challenged and appreciated her intellectually, which was the first time that had happened in her life. There were also a couple of other guys working there who were certifiably crazy, but additional intellectual stimuli for her. And then the love of her life started working at the same company and she couldn’t get him out of her mind.” Happy could hear the giant smile on his face as he embellished their beginnings.

This time Happy did start struggling to get off of Toby at hearing his arrogance, but he just strengthened his hold on her. “I know how you feel about me sugar. You can’t hide it anymore.” He was chuckling a little while she struggled to get out of his hold and he worked to hold her there. “Okay, okay. I’ll get back to the story and this is the relevant part.”

“Something better get relevant quick.” She almost spat this at him, but she knew he was just trying to get her to admit how in love with him he thought she had been from the first time they’d met. He did something along these lines a few times a week, but she wouldn’t let herself ignore it, and always fought him a little to put him in his place.

“So, the girl fell in love and got married, but she is still worried because of the events of last year. A false pregnancy from metal poisoning has made her a little hesitant about trying again, maybe? So instead of spending time with her new husband, she joins another happy couple who are still going through the beginning stages of a relationship, which can be fun to see and watch. And maybe the girl thinks, I’m just speculating here, but I think she likes seeing her friends happy, and being around them while they’re happy, and is ignoring how she isn’t exactly in that happy bubble because she should be here, in this happiness bubble, with me.” Toby had turned a little accusatory at the end, but Happy didn’t blame him for that. She knew she was spending time with the wrong people, and fighting with Paige hadn’t clarified the issue any. Now that Toby was making her think about it, this issue was becoming clearer in her mind.

***written after seeing the episode***

“I don’t think it’s that.” Happy said softly.

“You shouldn’t be here with me?” Toby asked, but in a good-natured way, so Happy knew he was listening.

Happy knew she couldn’t look at him just then, because she was afraid of hurting him again, or being hurt herself if he didn’t agree with her. So she started off slowly. “I have a story of my own.” Toby was chuckling beneath her, so she continued. “There was a girl who grew up lonely, but there was a boy who grew up similarly lonely. Now that they are together, the loneliness is at bay, but they both want, or maybe need a little more.”

“More? What more do we need, sweetie? Paige and Walter and Ralph?” 

“No, we don’t need Paige and Walter. But we do need a Ralph.”

Toby’s intake of breath scared Happy a little, so she looked up at him. He was smiling, so she was reassured. “Say something, Toby. Please?”

“We need a Ralph, or a child of our own?” he asked with a smile on his lips and in his eyes.

“You know what I mean. Now that we are a family unit, we need to complete the family. [I want a family, I have always wanted a family, and I want one with you, because I love you.]”

“I knew you were crazy for me.” Happy elbowed him in the side and he groaned. “[Okay. Want to start now?]”

“[Yeah, sure.] Is that why you really wanted me laying on you? Ever hopeful for hanky panky.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wants a baby; I’m just the one trying to give you one.” Toby waggled his eyebrows at Happy, who finally gave in and, smiling, kissed him.


End file.
